every moment of truth in your lies
by TrOyElLaZaNeSsA
Summary: boy meets girl,boy falls in love,boy makes mistake,you know the story. troy will do whatever he can to win his girl back!he loves her so much he will let her break him, he loves her too much to let her go.songtitle iris lyrics. troyella. hsm&dergassi tng.
1. your lying, cheating heart broke mine

**Hey guys…. Deleted old story because I wanted to restart it, something new. So I'm redoing it and still doing hsm/Degrassi…. But I'm also twisting it in some ways**

**Please review I wanna know how it is! ; so, here goes! Oh and ps. In this chapter, I started off like this because, well I don't know, but in this story in their sophomore year gabriella caught troy with Alex at her birthday party in her room, and he dumped her in front of all their friends, also he got a freshman pregnant. Isn't the first one already enough to piss anyone off?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**also guyz, doing new summary and jt still dies …. But in later chapters!.**

**DISCLAIMER: MY WISHLIST – Zac Efron, HSM and Degrassi tng…….wait…… IT'S NEVER GONA HAPPEN!**

**Main characters: troy, Gabriella, manny, Sean, Taylor, Sharpay ( the nice version lolz), Ryan, Chad, Emma, peter, JT, liberty, Toby, jimmy, spinner.**

"**minor" characters: jay, Alex, Paige, Marco, Craig, ellie, mia, and I forgot the rest (oops) **

SETTING: Degrassi high, first day of junior year.

Gabriella, manny and Emma were at the front steps of Degrassi high.

Gabriella: "wow, why does it seem that our high school seems scarier than before?"

manny: " I swear, We must have done something awful in our past lives to deserve this living hell. "  
'

manny: 'well, just wait until we actually get inside, troy told me they re-vamped the gym a little."

gabriella : "troy? How is the Satan child anyway?"

Emma: "Question, Who's still bitter over last year? Answer, Oh! gabriella Montez."

gabriella: "Stop it, I am so over that guy AND his player ways. I've already forgotten who we're talking about."

manny: Great! So then let's talk about stalker boy, Jake. Your lovesick shadow" manny said as she saw Jake walk towards them.

gabriella: "uh, how many times do I have to say I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU until he finally understands it!"

manny: "until he finally understands it, I guess."

Jake finally caught up to the three "Hey you guys. Wow it looks like hurricane Hatzilakos crashed in Degrassi high."

Gabriella: "I guess? Yeah uh Jake, what are you doing here?"

Jake: "um, gabriella ….. I was wondering if tonight-." At that moment, she saw troy walking up the steps and she quickly pulled Jake into a hug and laughed, bringing Troy's attention.

Gabriella: "SOO, Jake you were busy telling me about tonight?"

Jake: " yeah, well there's this place not too far from here that I wanted to take you tonight, it's kind of like a club."

As troy got closer to them, she started giggling again. "yeah, I'll go, there's NOBODY else I'd go with anyway, that includes lying, cheating EX boyfriends. Oh hey troy!"

Troy: "uh hey gabriella."

Jake: "uh, who are you?"

Gabriella: " oh! I forgot to introduce you guys! this is my boyfriend Jake. Jake, meet my ex, Troy."

Troy: "um, Jake, do you mind if I steal your girlfriend for a while?"

Jake nodded his head and gabriella gave him a sweet smile. "I'll see you later Jake." Then, she turned back to troy, giving him an aggravated look. "what do you want troy?"

Troy: "that Jake guy seems nice, not as good looking as me, but hey you guys can match."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him. "troy, if you're here to harass me about any thing we've had in the past, can you not?"

Troy: "I'm not, I was just wondering if we were cool… yet."

Gabriella: " well, let's take a little review on things, you embarrass me in front of the whole tenth grade, get a girl pregnant in my room, and hook up with some skank you never even  
noticed and here you are the year after asking me if were COOL??" her voice was at the point of almost shouting.

Troy: "hey can you keep it down a little!"

Gabriella: "no, but I can leave."

Troy: "oh come on gabriella"

Gabriella walked away, not looking at him as she was talking. "sorry, I have better places to be."

------------------------------3RD PERIOD-----------------------------------------3rd PERIOD---------------------------------------3RD PERIOD------------------------

* * *

in the media club, gabriella was in the same class as jake, also troy and taylor. 

Taylor: "soo gabriella how was your summer?"

Gabriella: "it was fine, I guess."

Taylor: "And your mom, was she okay?"

Gabriella: "yeah, 3 months of drug rehab did her good."

When gabriella saw troy looking at her, she quickly turned to jake.

Gabriella : How come nothing rhymes with orange? It's such a lonely word.

Jake: "And what's not a lonely word?"

Gabriella : "gabriella cause it goes so perfectly with Jake."

Jake: "That doesn't even rhyme,"

Gabriella: "you're so cute when you're clueless." She made a cute face at him and troy rolled his eyes and turned the other way.

troy: "look at those two, i bet she just met the guy, now she's calling him cluelessly cute and making kissy faces at him? i think i'm gonna be sick."

sharpay: "or, you could be jealous that gabriella found someone else to call _cluelessly cute_"

troy: "yeah, i'm jealous of that guy? he looks like he walked out of hurricane katrina.please, i have girls coming from everywhere just wanting to touch me! "

sharpay: "uh huh"

troy turned around and sharpay smiled at troy's immatureness(?) and shook her head.

gabriella was done getting ready and headed downstairs after she heard the doorbell ring. She opened it and Jake stood there with a big smile on his face. "hi Jake"

she closed the door behind her and left the house with jake.

at the club-

gabriella: "Hey. Okay so how do you like Degrassi so far?. "

jake : it's cool, but according to what my eyes have seen so far its kinda like general hospital and the oc had a baby.

gabriella laughed "yeah, the numerous outbreaks of STD'S and psycho kidswho bring guns to school that just end up getting killed makes Degrassi stand out quite a bit."

jake :"that makes Degrassi all worth while in going…. I guess."

then troy came up to them: hey guys, party's rockin, huh!"

gabriella rolled her eyes at troy. "can you please leave?"

he shrugged and walked away.  
gabriella : Hey jake I'm gonna be right back, okay?

jake: Okay.

gabriella stomped over to troy

gabriella: "What are you doing here? Did manny or emma put you up to this?"

troy: No I did.

gabriella started walking away from him, but he stopped her.

troy: gabriella please Just hear me out! I miss you. I miss us, you're cute and smart and I made a really big mistake, and I apologize.

gabriella: "you apologize? That's all you've got? Yeah you did make a mistake troy! Coming here tonight, I'm not going to take you back." She crossed her arms and the jake walked in on them.

jake: 'Um sorry for interrupting, but I was just gonna go get myself a drink and just incase you were-'

gabriella kissed jake and looked back at troy then back at jake. "come on, let's go" she walked away with jake, leaving troy in a daze.

The following Saturday, gabriella was on the computer checking her email. the last one read TROY

When she opened it, she read

_**DID I EVER TELL YOU HOW CUTE WHEN YOU'RE MAD, AND EVERYTIME I SEE THAT FEISTY LITTLE GABRIELLA THAT I'VE NEER SEEN…… I MISS THAT SEXY GIRL **_

She closed it and ran downstairs with a jacket.

"gabriella?" she heard a deep voice from behind her. "yes, daddy?" he took his head off the tv and confusedly looked at her. "where on earth are you going at 8 in the evening with your pajamas?'

she tried not to look suspicious. " I just need, fresh air, I'll be back in a few minutes." He nodded his head and put his eyes back on the screen. As she left for his house, she noticed that her dad was right, she was wearing fuzzy slippers and shorts with a matching shirt. As she reached troy's door, she shivered in the cold.

The door opened, and troy looked at her. "gabriella? Uh do you wanna come in?"

She walked in the door and started talking. "what is your problem, Bolton?"

He crossed his arms and smiled at the same time. "what are you talking about?"

Gabriella : "We are through! Over! So don't send me stupid little e-mails!"

troy : "You came all the way to my place to tell me not to e-mail you?" he leaned against a part of his wall and watched her.

Gabriella: " Right."

Troy: This is so not over. Not even close.

Gabriella: "Why now? Huh? What is with this stalker routine? What you just happen to be in all my classes including gym, next to my locker, and now you're following me everywhere I go?'

Troy: "so you're saying that it's my fault i'm in all of your classes."

Gabriella stared at him. "you're dad's a coach troy, you got into the student's schedule file for their junior year before school started."

Troy looked at her in amusement. "so I might have, is that a problem?"

Gabriella: "yes! I'm trying to get rid of you. I don't like you okay! So just back off because we have nothing together."

Troy: "You don't get it. I did all of this because of us. I still love you gabs. Can you please just let me prove it that I'm sorry and I can change?"

Gabriella: "why didn't you think of this happening before last year?"

Troy started walking towards her.

Gabriella: Don't! Don't call me, don't text me, don't e-mail me, don't even think about me. Leave me alone." She closed the door and left.

troy sighed and went up stairs.

* * *

**please r&r!!! pls pls pls review**


	2. i gotta get you back

OMG I HAD LIKE THE MOST DRAMATIC WEEK EVER AND A LOT OF HOIMEWORK SO I LIKE, COULDN'T REALLY UPDATE…. WELL I HOPE U LYK IT!!!

**PS. NEXT FEW CHAPTERS DEDICATED TO MY BEST FRIEND/CRUSH, CHRIS!!**

**DISCLAIMER: me? Puhhhlease! If I can't work my camera phone, how can I do I whole movie?**

* * *

It was two days before the spring festival that jt thought up to raise money, and gabriella was putting up posters all around the school during free period. 

She tried straightening her poster, and stepped back to see it. Behind her was troy, staring at her beauty.

troy: "Perfect."

Gabriella : "What are you, the leaning tower of troy? It's completely crooked. Why do you care anyway?"

troy: " well I don't, and I wasn't even talking about the poster."

Gabriella : "Okay let me set one thing straight, You are never getting anywhere with me, again."

troy: "Never say never."

Gabriella: " really? But it's fun. Never, never, never, never, never, never, never."

troy: "Yeah it's easy to say, but it's harder to mean it, and you know you don't."

Gabriella: "Please. Dating you was the biggest mistake I made in my life."

Troy: "really? Because I think that you loved it when we were together."

Gabriella: " well FYI, I hated it, and you. So do us both a favor and leave me alone." Troy saw Gabriella's cheeks started turning red and she felt her heart beat faster

troy: "Look, if you hate me so much why do you keep coming back to me?"

Gabriella: "first of all, I don't keep coming back to you. Second, I was Blinded by love, not in love. And third, I have a new boyfriend who actually means what he says.

troy: "oh right, that Jake guy? Gabriella I know you, and I also know one thing, he's boring to you. That's why you keep on trying to bring me back into your life, face it gabs. You're still into me."

Gabriella: "what? That's the biggest lie ever! I think it's time to get out of your fantasy life and face it. I like Jake and he likes me. He's a better kisser anyway.

troy: "Oh yeah and how did I do?"

Gabriella: "My guy files are confidential." She sneered at him a little.

troy: " I bet I have a better body."

Gabriella: "you perv."

troy walked past her and straightened the poster then looked back at her.

Troy: "Now that's perfect. I'll See you around gabs." He picked up his backpack and walked away.

Gabriella: "I'd rather you not." She shouted as he walked away.

Troy still walked and went into the gym. As he opened the door, he turned to her. "yeah. Because you 'hate' me." He chuckled and winked at her, shaking his head as he closed the door behind him.

Gabriela: " I do and you know it troy bolton!!!"

Troy was walking into the gym and not looking at gabriella. "mmmmmm hmmmm" gabriella gave an "I can't believe you" look and got back to setting up posters.

* * *

at lunchwith taylor 

**taylor was studying for her french test…. While gabriella was "detesting" troy. **

Taylor: "Faux il deteste la fouille ??. Um how do I spell deteste?"

Gabriella: "Deteste as in hate? T-R-O-Y."

Taylor looked up from her paper and at gabriella "Okay that's at least 10 troy comments in the last to minutes. You are so not over him."

gabriella: "I am! I just.. he's like, stalking me or something. After what he did, I mean why should he expect me to forgive him?"

Taylor: "I'll give you some pointers, make him think that you like him. Then, bring another girl into the relationship and pretend get all mad at him because he'll start getting into her, then you leave him, again. I bet he'll leave you alone for sure. Or, you can pull a gabby and make him feel karma."

Gabriella: "Taylor! You're such a genius. An eye for an eye."

Taylor: "wow. Your powers of deception are incredible."

manny sat down as gabriella pulled out a cell.

Manny: "Baby that's a telephone and you might want to use it to call the men in white coats because they will pick up."

gabriella: "It's troy's cell phone."

Taylor:" So?"

Gabriella: "So, troy needs to learn that paybacks are like hell and I happen to think he needs to learn it from me. I'm going to show that bastard how it feels to be embarrassed in front of the whole school."

Manny: " okay honey, how much laxatives did you have this morning? You might wanna take it easy here. What exactly are you gonna do?"

gabriella smirked "you'll see".

* * *

In the gym, troy was doing hoops with chad and his dad. 

Troy was running and took the ball from his dad.

Chad: "so, have you found a way to get gabriella back yet?"

Troy's dad jumped in "after what you did to her?"

Troy stopped running and looked at both of them. "okay first of all, it was a mistake, someone spiked the punch that night I swear! And second, I'm…. progressing."

Chad laughed at his friend's comment. "in what way, did she actually get you in the eye with maze yet?"

Troy threw the ball at chad's stomach and narrowed his eyes. "wow you're so funny."

He ran into the locker room to go change, he heard Jt and Jake talking, so he stopped to eavesdrop on them. Troy hid behind the other lockers and stood there listening to them.

Jt: "so, you like gabriella?"

Jake: "she's okay."

Jt: " you don't like her?"

Jake: "I've seen better."

Jt: "are you saying that she's ugly?"

Jake: "well, ever since I asked her out, i have attention, and i'm dating alot more girls than i used to, it's awesome!"

Jt: " why are you using her? She's a nice girl."

Jake: "so? She doesn't have the spark that most hot girls have. You know what I mean?"

Jt: "no, jake I really don't."

Jake: " well actually I have to go now, I got someone waiting for me outside the school." Jake winked at Jt and left, troy stepped out, and they both met eye to eye. Troy gave him a dirty look and Jake pushed his shoulder against troy. When Jt walked, he saw troy and stepped bacl.

Troy got intense at jt as he spoke "so that's it?"

Jt: "what's it?"

Troy: "you're just gonna let your new bastard friend use Gabriella like that? All these years she's been a great friend, one that you can count on, and one that's always been there for you."

Jt: "and all these years she's been a great girlfriend, troy. And what did you do? You screwed a girl and your relationship with Gabriella. Who say's I'm letting him get away with this anyways? it's bad enough to see her have her heart broken again for the second time."

Troy got close to jt and gripped his shoulders tightly, making him feel like a mouse being eyed by a cat and jt swallowed his throat. "if I see you or your little bitch Jake making gabriella cry, I'm going to hunt him down and beat the shit out of him, consider it lucky he ends up in a coma, are we clear?" jt, frightened nodded and fell to the ground as troy loosened his grip but pushed him. Troy left the gym, out to find Sharpay and taylor.


	3. payback pt 1

**Well, I'm trying here so don't kill me, please! This chapter came out of the blue for me this one not dedicated to Chris though, maybe after I get Jake out of the picture here.**

**Well, anyway please review, and if u got ideas for this or my other one that I need help working on, review or PM me. And if I say Vanessa or Zac, that's a mistake I tend to make sometimes even if I look over it.**

**Oh, and guys, if you haven't already I think you should read my ALLTIME FAVORITE AUTHOR lunarEclipse360 wrote my favorite favorite FAVORITE story and the sequel, your guardian angel and forever, my guardian angel u should really read it, it's DA SHIT MAN big hit love it love it love it, and all the creds and inspiration to my stuff come from her, so every one lunareclipse360 is sooo awesome, she da sexii sexbomb lolz **

**Thanks! Janie**

**Disclaimer: _I have a dream that one day, hsm and Zac Efron will me mine! Lol_**

* * *

The next few days with troy and Gabriella were quiet and emotional. Troy kept on trying to tell her about jake, but she was also up to something else of her very own. 

Monday morning during free period, troy looked for Gabriella all over the school to talk with her.

_Damn, where's my phone?_

He checked all of his pockets, his locker and his backpack. But, it was somewhere he would least expect it. The minute he saw Jake, Gabriella crossed his mind and he gave Jake a fierce glare that stirred gave Jake an uncomfortable feeling. " I don't have time for you" he mumbled to Jake and went over Taylor and Sharpay talking in their desks, Sharpay was sitting on top of a table in front of Taylor

Taylor: "I don't know, but I heard-"

Troy: "guys I need to talk to you."

Taylor turned around, and gave troy a "you hurt my best friend, why should I talk to you?" look and Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

Sharpay: "what do you want troy?"

Troy: "that's funny, you're usually nice to me."

Sharpay: "so?"

Troy: "never mind, but guys, have you seen gabriella?"

Sharpay: "she's in the student council office, but look troy I know it's hard to believe that it's over between you guys, but face the facts, what you did to her was wrong and this is how you pay the price."

Taylor: "I think it's best that you leave her alone, she even said nobody could be better than how you were, then you had to go and… fuck up"

Troy: "I know but- she really said that?" troy had an amused look on his face.

Troy: "okay guys, look even though I did it first, this Jake guy is really going to break her heart, again and we need to break them up before she gets hurt, again."

Taylor sat back and crossed her arms "well, look who's jealous? Troy you can admit it to us, you still have feelings for gabriella. You don't have to make things up."

Troy: "I'm not making this up! He even said so himself that he's using gabriella for attention and to get other girls"

Sharpay: "do you seriously expect us to believe you?"

Troy stood up "okay, if you don't believe me, then ask jt. he should know all about it." Troy left the two of them and went off to the office to go find gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella was talking to jt who quietly sat there, staring at nothing 

Gabriella: "jt, where's Jake?"

Jt was looking down, and quietly answered her. "sick, I guess"

Gabriella: "is there something wrong, jt?"

He looked up at her and gave a dastardly look "nothing, I promise"

He flashed a fake smile and looked back down at his desk.

Gabriella knew something was up "you know jt, you're a bad liar so tell me what's up before-

Troy came in and pulled her out of her seat. "gabs I need to talk to you."

She pulled out from his grip and stepped back from him, and jt sat there listening to their conversation.

" what do you want troy?"

Troy: "gabs please listen and don't ignore me, I don't think that Jake is right for you." Jt looked up at troy and knew where this was going.

Gabriella: "what? You're so full of it troy, who are you to tell me that? Especially after what you did to me? You're really unbelievable troy, unbelievable"

Troy: " what am I doing to make myself unbelievable? I'm trying to tell you something so you can save yourself before you get hurt again. Does that make me unbelievable?"

Gabriella: "well, first you cheat on me and lose 'it' to a 9th grader in MY bedroom during MY party, not only that but she gets pregnant okay troy! Okay, I get publicly dumped and embarrassed by you, now you're trying to tell me not to hurt myself? You know what go to hell troy Bolton. I hate you so just go away, shouldn't you be somewhere else having sex with more grade nines?" anger and jealousy flared in her eyes

Troy: " oh here we go again, right? You're never going to let that go se here it is gabs, I'm sorry, okay I'm really really really really sorry, how many times do I have to say it?"

Gabriella: "until you mean it." she walked away, but troy grabbed her arm.

He rubbed his face one time and looked back at her. "look. Gabriella, I need to tell you something about jake, -"

Jt stood up and yelled loudly " troy's right gabby, he's using you and cheating on you!" they both looked at jt, and jt sat back down looking at the desk.

Gabriella: "okay, so you're both against jake? Well you can't tell me who to date and who to like, only I can control that. And I finally figured out one thing in common with the two of you. You guys are so full of shit, well go do that somewhere else because gabriella montez no longer has or will make time for you guys." She picked up her purse and walked out of the class room.

Troy: "you see what you do?"

Jt: "me? It's your words that made her crack."

Troy shook his head and went out to chase her.

Sharpay and taylor came pushing him back

Sharpay : "leave her alone, she'll get over it."

He sighed and walked to the gym.

* * *

OUTSIDE 

Gabriella started crying while thinking about troy

_Why can't he leave me alone? troy, why did you do this to me!_

**Flashback of last year**

**(HOUSE PARTY)  
**

_gabriella looked everywhere to find troy in her house._

_ gabriella asked everyone around her "hey, have you seen troy?"_

_she finally went up to sharpay "hey, sharpay have you ..seen troy?"_

_ sharpay shook her head and ran back to the cute guy she was talking to_

_ after many searches of looking for troy, she went upstairs to her bedroom and opened the door to find troy in bed with another blone chick.._

_gabriella stood there with shock,anger, hurt, and jealousy running through the course of her veins up to her eyes as she watched them get out of bed and hastily put their clothes on._

_ the little 9th grader kissed troy on the cheek and ran out, but troy stood there with one hand on the back of his head "gabriella, i can explain this, it's not what you think"_

_she looked at the floor and opened the door widely then crossed her arms, still looking the other direction"get out"_

_troy: "please gabriella just let me say-"_

_gabriella: "troy, get out!" _

_ she told him coldly as he walked out the door, troy realizing what he just did._

_ Gabriella slid down the door and cried, even though the party was still going on, she went into her bed and felt something wet, but she didn't care.she curled up on the dry part of the bed and cried herself to sleep, and knew she would be having a hell of a day on monday. with her mom, and school._

_**end of flashback**  
_

She started walking inside and someone pushed her "hey, watch it!" her purse went everywhere she bent down to pick them up and she picked up troy's cell phone. She lifted it close to her face and smiled "if he wants me, then it's me he will get" she smirked and started walking.

* * *

In the gym, troy was shooting hoops and his buddy joined him 

Chad: "yo troy"

Troy: "hey man" they did that thing that guys always do, with the hand thingy chest bumping (that sounds wrong lol that's me being 'fickle' lol

Chad: "I called you at least 10 times last night why didn't you pick up the phone?"

Troy: "well that's it, I kinda lost my phone."

Chad: "did you look in your locker, jeans, backpack, classrooms? Maybe it's at your house."

Troy: "if it's at my house, I would have heard it ringing since I called it a million times. "

Chad: "well theres only one explanation unless you're more irresponsible than I thought you were."

Troy stopped dribbling the ball and looked at chad "what?"

Chad: "someone stole your cell phone."

Troy shook his head and made the basket then dribbled again

* * *

Gabriella opened her locker and pulled out some books, while troy arrived at the locker next to her. "gabriella.." he sighed out to her and picked up a few of his books, waiting for a reply but nothing came out of gabriella's mouth. 

Jake came up and leaned against the locker next to gabriella

Jake: "hey gabby, I haven't seen you all day long."

Gabriella quickly looked in the mirror and back at jake "oh, hey jake, jt told me you were sick today."

Jake: "you know jt's probably lying to keep you away from me, I was here all day."

Gabriella _jt never lies, what's up with him anyway? _"hey, jake, have you seen jt? he acted weird last time I saw him."

Troy looked from his locker and eavesdropped like jt did earlier.

Jake: "umm, no not really why?"

She looked back at her locker and closed it and shook her head "no reason"

Jake and gabriella left and jake put his arm around gabriella's waist

Jake: "hey, so my boy chris is throwing a huge party saturday, you wanna come with me?"

She looked back at troy who was walking behind them "I'd love to" she kissed him and troy just walked in front of him to the next classroom, rolling his eyes.

Troy, jt, jake, chad, and Sharpay all had the same math period 6th period, and it was the last 5 minutes of class

Jake: " jt thanks for covering me, kinda ran a little late to school. damn i had a hell of a night, Man Shelby takes long showers, she smells good wh-"

Jt: "I could really do without the details, but gabriella's suspicious, why are you still dating her if you don't like her?"

Jake: "jt you know us guys, she's not that cute but let's just say this Saturday, I'm gonna see something beyond that pretty smile and preppy clothing." He smiled and pulled out a condom. When the bell rang, he slipped it back into his pocket and jt sat there until he was pulled by the shirt collar into the hallway.

Troy came face to face with jt "you, me, gym after school."

Jt looked puzzled "how much did you hear?"

Troy: "I heard enough to murder the guy." He walked away from jt and looked for Sharpay, but gabriella stopped him dead in his tracks.

* * *

**30 minutes ago**

gabriella picked up troy's phone and texted the basketball team to meet him in the locker room at 3:15

CHAD, MEET ME IN THE LOCKER ROOM IT'S AN EMERGENCY

* * *

**Current time**

gabriella hugged troy " troy, I'm so sorry for acting the way I was, and I want you to know that I'm still in love with you."

Troy hugged her back then quickly pulled away from her. "are you okay?"

She nodded and took his hand, pulling him to the locker room.

* * *

Gabriella kissed him repeatedly and made entry into his mouth, she took off her shirt and brought Troy to the ground and on top of her, she ripped Troy's shirt open and he kissed all around her neck. Gabriella looked up at the clock which read 3:15. as she saw the team walk in, she yelled "troy!! Please stop! Troy please don't do this," she cried out loud. He got off of her and gave her a puzzled look "what?" chad came up to the front and looked his friend in the eye. Gabriella put her shirt back on and smirked in the background. Troy responded quickly "guys this isn't what you think it is okay?" 

Chad: "this is the big emergency Troy?"

Troy's cheeks were turning red as he tried to figure this out. "what?"

Chad: "you texted me troy, I thought you lost your phone the other day."

Troy: " I did! Wait, texted?" gabriela took out troy's cell, put it in his hands and left the gym smiling.

Chad: "troy, be honest, you don't have to lie because you're my best friend no matter what, but exactly what did you do to gabriella in here?"

Troy: "I didn't do anything to her, I swear! We were-" and that's when it hit troy

_Wait, gabriella's the one who stole my phone to tell chad to meet up in here-oh damn she's good at planning her paybacks. oh shit. I'm really gonna regret this.._

Troy: "umm, actually you know what guys? I can't lie to you like this. I made gabriella come in here and I don't know what I was thinking, but I just couldn't stop myself from the irresistible temptation to-"

Chad cut him off and troy smirked "uh troy, you don't totally have to explain this."

Jason: "uh, please don't." the whole team nodded

Chad: "well, let's just hope this never happens again, and we won't tell anyone. We promise"

Troy sighed with relief and went to go put on a new shirt.

jake came out of the bathroom stall on the left after he knew that everybody was out of the locker room

* * *

**well guyz, dats it 4 now! but i'm gona update soon, got part of chapter 4, still trying 2 figure out my other story hold on to me, and never let me go**

**anyway, hoped u lyked it **


	4. IMPORTANT A N

GUYS THIS IS NOT TROYELLA ZANESSA, IT'S HER FRIEND AND THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT. DO NOT THINK THAT SHE FORGOT ABOUT IT, HER COMP. CRASHED AND SHE DOESNT KNOW WHEN SHES GETTING A NEW ONE, SO SHE CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW!!! SO SHE'LL UPDATE WHEN SHE GETS A CHANCE TO, SO YEAH.


	5. another an wit story and idea poll

hey guys, i'm using a spare computer until i can get a new one of my own, i'm really sorry.. well before i think of a good idea for **EVERY MOMENT OF TRUTH IN YOUR LIES **and **HOLD ON TO ME, AND NEVER LET ME GO **i also wanted to share with you a dramatic story about a girl and her dad, nothing based on real life, couple troyella,

SUMMARY- After the leaving of Kasie's mother (gabriella), she has watched her father weaken and become less of himself everyday (troy). Growing up without a mother has been part of her life for six years already, but it's not her that she is suffering for. while trying to help her dad, she finds someone on the way who might be able to be there and help her help her dad. make sense?

WILL THIS BE OKAY???

and for** EVERY MOMENT OF TRUTH IN YOU LIES **i am letting you guys take a poll,

1. Allie can be with her friends and look at something on television that has to do with her mom

2. Allie is looking for her inheritance, and the internet is one source to find it.

3. Allie's foster mom dies, and there is one place she can go, in all respects of her aunt.

4. Allie is wanting so badly to find her real parents, and during the time of her foster mother's death, she plans out with her friends to go find them.

IF YOU HAVE ANYMORE, PLEASE TELL ME??? PLEASEEEE? OR IF YOU LIKE ONE OF THESE, REVIEW OR PM thanks!


End file.
